Spider Webs and Fish Net Stockings
by iamnotasexualdevient
Summary: It's Halloween and Jade wants to show Tori what all the fuss is about. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'll swallow up all of you  
Like a big bottle of big, big pills  
You're the one that I should never take  
But I can't sleep until I devour you  
I can't sleep until I devour you **_

It wasn't a sick coincidence that Jade West's favourite holiday was Halloween (okay, so it kinda was but could you blame her?) Scary movies, candy, costumes – all incredibly 'immature' as her father called it but to Jade, it was utter euphoria. It took a solid day to convince her girlfriend, Tori Vega, to participate in her halloween festivities this year. Last year Tori sat and sulked in her room whilst Jade spent it at home with popcorn, assorted candies from WallMart and b-grade horror films. So now, it was lunch time and both the girls were just digging into their lunch accompanied by their friends at school – everyone talking about their own respective halloween plans. Of course everyone was more interested in what Jade had planned. "So, what'cha got planned for your lady friend?" Beck nudged Jade in the side before taking a bite of his hot dog. "Well, I don't wanna get into specifics but you could say that someone is definatley going to lose their halloween virginity tonight." The latina rolled her eyes before taking a sip of her water. "I still don't see the big deal over hallowe-" Jade scowled at her girlfriend before shrugging. "Looks like someones gonna spend another night on their own, whilst their girlfriend starts to get heated down south on her favourite day of the year with no one to take care o-" The latina quickly covered her girlfriends mouth before anything else mildly innapropriate could slip out. "Okay, we get it. If I don't participate, one of us will be unhappy." Everyone laughed before going back to their food. The bell rang, hugs were exhanged. The girls walked hand in hand to Tori's locker, exchanging a hug and kiss. Before Tori got the chance to walk away. Jade grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. The latina of course giggled slightly, before Jade's mouth slipped to whisper something into her ear. Smugly, Jade walked away to her class whilst Tori stood there, her cheeks starting to heat up.

"_You should know, halloween is a very wet weather type of time for me." _

How Tori made it through her class without daydreaming about very inappropriate things, she had no idea. But she could proudly say that she made it without imagining how wet her girlfriend was, how her girlfriend tasted or even worse – what her girlfriend had in store for her later. Come to think of it though, Tori had no idea exactly what she and Jade were going to do tonight. All she knew is that 'halloween is a very wet weather type of time' for Jade. When the bell rang, a sense of relief flushed through the latina. She packed up her bag and made her way to Jade's locker. Her girlfriend was just packing her stuff away when she arrived. The door (with a questionable décor) closed and Jade smiled at her girlfriend who greated her with a light kiss on the cheek. Unlike Jade, Tori wasn't really one for PDA. She preferred keeping things private, but Jade on the other hand loved PDA (well, she loved showing off the girl she scored). So it wasn't odd for at times, Jade to do slightly inappropriate things like groping her latina's ass. "How was class?" Jade shrugged at her girlfriends question, snaking her arm around the latina's waist as they made their way to the carpark. "It was okay, there isn't anything interesting about stage mechanics though." Tori laughed – her girlfriend was right though, stage mechanics sucked. "So.. what's the wheather like?" It felt like an inside joke to beh honest, but Jade went along with it. She leant against the latina's car door now, pursing her lips. Teasingly, she pulled the latina by her waist, kissed up her jaw line before reaching her ear. "You'll just have to find out yourself." Jade pulled back, smirking at her girlfriend who appeared a bit lost for words. "I'll be at yours at 8." The latina protested with a groan. "That's so late though!" Tori had a whole night routine (okay, well it was sometimes thrown out the window when sexy time came along but still) and to have that thrown away for a studid holiday was slightly irritating. "Trust me, by the time I get there you'll lose track of time." The girl gave a wink before she made way to her own car, leaving her frustrated latina behind pondering what exactly 'lose track of time' meant. Whatever it meant though, Tori couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Growing up, the Vega's never did the whole Halloween thing so this really would be Tori's first 'proper' Halloween. She didn't know how it worked – like was it a requirement that you wore a costume? Was there special beverages you had to drink? Tori knew that she was thinking way, way too into it all but she was nervous. She wanted Jade to have a really good time and yes – even though she knew they are probably going to be too 'busy' for any real Halloween activities, she still wanted to make it kinda authentic. She watched as Jade sped out of the school car park and just her luck – Andre walked by. "Andre!" The latina raced over, grabbing her friends arm and almost scaring the man to death. "Tori, whats up?" Without a word, she started to drag her friend towards her car. "Uh, wanna tell me where we're going?" Tori groaned before turning to face Andre. "I'm having a Halloween night with Jade but I know nothing about Halloween and I need your help." The boy started to laugh, shaking the latinas shoulders slightly. "Breathe, Tori." The latina relaxed, giving her friend a slight smile. "I'll help you, don't stress. We could hit up that freaky ass store at the mall, see what chiz they have?" Tori nodded, agreeing to the plan. On multiple occasions (i.e. when Jade insisted to go and have a date at the place with 'amazing buns') the pair had walked past the store. Tori never really took note as to what was in there but she did remember seeing some small things like really freaky (and questionable) clothing in their store window. To be honest, Tori had Jade kind of trained in the sense that Tori wouldn't force Jade to go shopping for 'girly dresses' if Jade didn't make her go into what Tori called 'murder stores'. It was a small little agreement they both came up with.

It didn't take that long to get to the mall thankfully, since all Tori wanted to do was get some appropriate décor and get the hell out of there. It wasn't that she didn't like the goth lifestyle, it just wasn't something she was used to. Just like Jade wasn't used to crying over Gossip Girl and pink dresses. They were polar opposites but they had a good dynamic. "Okay, so just in and out hopefully without any psychological scarring, right?" Andre rolled his eyes and gave his friend a slight laugh. "Sure, come on scaredy cat." He gave Tori a playful punch before they both exited the care and made their way over to the mall. To be honest, the store was kind of freaky. It was filled with lots of random things – dolls, corsets, more dolls and posters of killers – very Jade. It was as if the store attendant knew that Tori was way out of her element here. A lady with multiple facial piercings, bright blue hair and a plain black tee with (what a surprise) black skinny jeans walked over to Tori, who was at that moment flipping through a selection of magazines they had on display. "Can I help you with anything?" The latina jumped slightly, turning towards the girl. She gave a slight smile before sighing. "Yes, actually. Me and my girlfriend are having a Halloween night together but the thing is, I know nothing about Halloween and I was wondering i-" The girl cut her of, overwhelmed from Tori's lack of pauses. "You want some Halloween decorations, right?" Tori nodded, giving the girl a slight smile of apologies. "We have a large range, follow me." Tori did what the girl said (and no, not out of fear) and followed the employee to a table that was filled to the edges with decorations. "If you need anything else, just call out okay?" She nodded, before rummaging through the supplies. It took Tori a solid ten minutes to find a few things she found appropriate (and that she was comfortable with). Andre on the other hand was working his lady magic on the girl who'd helped Tori. She rolled her eyes before walking up to the counter. "Hey, you found some stuff." The girl smiled and began to tally up the items. Because it was Halloween day, Tori got a half priced discount. The girl wished her luck with her girlfriend and then they were on their merry way out of there (despite Andre insisting he could stay and catch a bus home).

* * *

By the time they Tori dropped Andre off at his house and got to her house it was around 4.30 in the afternoon. Trina's car was in the drive way, meaning she'd have to explain everything (not that Trina would listen to her anyway) before she put the decorations up. And as Tori had anticipated, Trina was lounging around with a bowl of popcorn and watching one of those crummy television movies. "Hey Trina," The older latina muffled a hello through a mouth full of popcorn and Tori placed the bags of décor on the kitchen table. "Where's Mom and Dad?" Trina shrugged, not really paying attention to Tori's presence (normal of her). "Don't know. They said something about a party." She then remembered that her Dad's work friends from the force were throwing some 'adult' Halloween party. "And have you got any plans, because Jade's coming over tonight so.." Trina groaned, turning off the TV and making her way to the kitchen making slight gagging noises. Yes, Trina didn't like or approve of Jade (what a surprise). "Well I didn't have plans but I'll find some just so I don't have to act like I don't hear you two doing your business." Tori frowned at her sisters remark. They weren't that loud.. okay, maybe they were but that wasn't Tori's fault – Jade just had really good finger skills. "Whatever. Can you at least help me set up the decorations I bought, they're on the table." She heard her sister going through the plastic bags before she sighed. "Fine, whatever. But I want twenty bucks." Nothing came cheap with Trina. "Fine, I'll give you a twenty but I want you out by at least six thirty." Their deal was made with both sisters sifting through the decorations (or load of crap in Trina's words). Tori bought multiple things – fake spiders and fake web, some skeletons to pin up on the walls and even some really cool wine glasses that claimed to glow in the dark. Within ten minutes everything was prepared, complete with some cheap red wine Tori got from her parents 'special fridge'. Trina made a couple of calls and eventually found a party to go to and even a place to crash. She was out the door before six thirty, leaving Tori with time to get ready. Quickly, she hoped into the shower and got dressed into a plain white shirt and denim jeans. Tori didn't really know what to wear and she figured that the clothes wouldn't stay on for long anyway. So naturally, Tori didn't bother with make up either. She put her hair into a pony tail then a high bun before retreating back to her bedroom. Everything was set and the clock only read 7.00pm. She groaned, wishing time would go a little bit faster. She was anxious to see what Jade had in store for the night.

The latina opened up her laptop, butterflies forming in her stomach as her desktop picture showed. It was a picture of the girls on their first date – ironically a week before Halloween. Their relationship started off weirdly. Originally, Jade was dating Beck. They'd only been going out for a few months and then Tori showed up at Hollywood Arts. Tori had one boyfriend before going out with Jade, and it never felt right. As she started to develop feelings for Jade, she started to question her sexuality. Tori never had the balls to actually do anything though. After Jade dumped Beck, they started talking more. At first it was just Tori being a good friend, you know.. listening to Jade bitch about how bad of a boyfriend Beck was to her (which he wasn't, she was just having a lot of feelings). And then one day, Trina kinda happened to hear Tori doing her 'business' and Trina being Trina – she blackmailed Tori until she had the details. And well, the story is pretty self explanatory. Tori logged onto The Slap and her eyes fell onto one status update.

_Jade West: Date with the latina tonight.. Mood: Freaky. _

Tori almost chocked on her own spit. It was true, Jade did things to her lady-hood that no one else could. And a single thing like a freaking status update could get her panties soaked. The immature person Tori was, she decided to post an update as well. A questionable one.

* * *

"That oughta do it.." The latina absentmindedly said aloud, before logging off and making her way down to the lounge room. They did this kinda thing to eachother, so it wasn't anything new. Both girls knew exactly how to press each others buttons and Tori knew she was going to pay for it later.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews/likes! Keep em' comin and pleaseeeeeee give some sweet suggestions for future chapters. Hope you like this :-) Not to sure how I feel about this one but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Leave me some tips on some hot shiz they could get up to. Be warned, there will be lemons. Sorry for the late update BTW. **_

* * *

The hour that passed had gone really slow. Majority of the time Tori was just flicking through crummy late night TV shows and checking out The Slap occasionally. Both – TV and The Slap – were boring. After slightly nodding off, a knock on the door awoke Tori. Her anxiousness was almost making Tori bounce off the walls, so she practically leapt from the couch to answer the door. To be honest, Tori hadn't mentally (or physically) prepared herself for what Jade could've potentially have in store for her. So when her eyes laid onto the view in front of her, Tori's heart almost fell out of her mouth. Jade had put a lot of thought into how she should approach Tori's first Halloween and there was one thing she was sure of – she wanted the latina to have a glimpse of her wild side. She was dressed to perfection from the head down. Her shoulder length hair was in delicate (okay, Jade would hate that word but whatever) curls, sitting perfectly atop her exposed shoulders. Her curves were highlighted nicely with a tight black dress which barely covered her ass. Her legs were covered with fish net stockings which led down to a pair of black stilettos, which both accompanied the outfit. Jade stood there, smirking as her girlfriend took in the view. "Like what you see, Vega?" The latina couldn't even form words, that's how stunned she was. So, silently she nodded before gulping silently. "Now, you aren't just going to leave a girl on the porch all night are you?" Her eyes bore into Tori's for a moment (yes, lovely eye sex) before she shook her head, stood aside and let the semi-naked girl in. Jade had a very strange effect on Tori. She made Tori very nervous – not a bad nervous, a good nervous. This was because Jade was a very unpredictable person. Tori never knew what to expect from Jade so naturally, having her girlfriend looking hot as hell in front of her made Tori's insides churn with butterflies (again, good butterflies). Tori leant her back against the front door, her eyes watching Jade's every move. The girl looked around at what Tori had done with the place and needless to say – she was impressed. She turned back to face Tori who looked like a deer in headlights. "Like what you did with the place.." Tori gave her girlfriend a slight smile, thanking the heavens that Jade liked it. "I- uh, didn't really know what to do but yeah.. you're welcome." Damn the effect Jade had on her – nothing Tori said made sense. Jade smirked before turning around and walking over to the wine and poured herself a glass. Tori walked slowly behind Jade, kind of like how lions stalk their prey but in a totally non-stalker way, preying Jade would just come out with it and take her right there and now instead of parading her fine ass body in front of her. "So, what's the pla-" After Jade took a sip of the wine (which was average, in her opinion) she decided to cut right to the chase. "I plan to tease and please. Does that sound nice?" Tori gulped, watching as Jade closed the space between them. She bit down on her bottom lip slightly, her eyes scanning from the girls face to chest before Jade's lips crushed onto hers hungrily.

* * *

_**Start her motor  
Take your time  
Rev her up slowly and pull the line  
Are you ready you wanna play  
Put your pedal to her metal  
She'll blow you away**_

Tori was caught of guard, but when she realised that it was go time her lips reacted swiftly, lips parting and granting her girlfriend access. Jade's hands gripped onto the latina's waist, fingers slipping into the belt hooks of her jeans, using them to pull her closer (if that was even possible). Jade worked her tongue, fighting for dominance with Tori's, before she gave up and started to kiss down the latina's jaw which earned some light moans. "Home alone tonight?" Jade mumbled in-between placing kisses and slight nips down the latinas neck, her hands now gripping Tori's ass. If they were going to be alone, Jade had a whole lot of things planned. Tori struggled to string any form of fifth grade vocabulary together, so she nodded sheepishly before letting out another light and frustrated moan as Jade worked her magic. Jade loved the effect that she had on her girlfriend. She knew that it didn't take much to get the latina fired up, which she planned to use to her own advantage. Jade pulled away from the girls neck, causing Tori to whimper and pout but before she knew it, Jade had her up on the kitchen counter. Tori let out a slight giggle, before Jade returned to kissing the latina's neck (again earning moans). The glasses smashed but to be honest – Tori was too damn horny to care. Jade knew that when her girlfriend came to her senses, she'd probably yell and make Jade clean it up but what Jade also knew is that she had no intentions to give the girl any time to come to her senses. She began to undo Tori's jeans, pulling them down to expose a pair of plain black underpants which were accompanied by the phrase 'bon appetit'. Jade let out a laugh, looking up at her girlfriend who was now sporting a pair of rosy cheeks. "Did they ruin the moment?" Jade, who was still in hysterics, shook her head. "They're kinda sexy, Vega. And besides.." One of her hands moved to massage Tori through her panties. Tori's eyes faltered closed for a moment, moaning slightly as Jade began to rub her. She was wet – very wet – and Jade noticed. That was another (positive) effect Jade had on her girlfriend. It didn't take much for her to make Tori soaked. At first Tori was embarrassed but now, it was just a daily occurrence (yes, they are horn dogs). "What's under there is what I'm really looking forward to." Jade peeled the panties down, tossing them to where Tori's jeans now laid. She trailed a finger in between Tori's slits, earning a frustrated moan from the latina, and moaned quietly to herself. "You're so wet, Tor.. but I've barely touched you.." Tori moaned in response, trying to keep her cool knowing that if she didn't, she'd easily become unraveled. "Yeah well.. you've given me a lot to think about today.." It took a while to get the sentence out due to Jade's fingers trailing up and down her slit, now and then pressing lightly on her clit. She smirked to herself before taking her fingers to her mouth, licking the accumulated juices. "And what exactly have you been thinking about?" Tori let out a frustrated groan, siting up slightly to look at her girlfriend who was sporting a devilish smirk. She bit her lower lip slightly, just begging that Jade would get over the teasing and just get straight to the point already. "About you.." Jade returned her fingers to stroking her slowly and softly, watching her girlfriend's breath picking up she smirked. "What about me, huh?" Her spare hand moved to Tori's hip, her fingers digging into her sides slightly. Tori tried to suppress her moans, as she knew that was exactly what Jade wanted. "You know what I mean.." Jade let out a slight laugh before her finger moved up to Tori's clit, circling it ever so lightly. "Afraid I don't know what y-" Out of no where, Tori groaned loudly followed by a slight moan. "About you fucking me, okay?" Her eyes were closed, bottom lip a hostage of her teeth. It took a lot for Jade to get Tori to let out her wild side. Admittedly yes, they were freaks in the bedroom but Tori was still getting used to Jade's talking dirty aspect. Jade smirked before pulling Tori closer to the edge of the bench. Her hands were digging into her sides before she looked up to Tori, who's eyes were basically pleading to Jade.

"That's all you had to say." Before Tori could even respond, Jade's tongue was flicking around her clit and sliding down to her entrance. She laid on her back, again oblivious to the fact that she'd knocked the wine bottle down, her back arching as she let out a loud moan. Jade took a few moments to just suck on her clit, enjoying and herself getting turned on at her girlfriends frustrated moans. Tori's hands were now digging into Jade's as she picked up the pace and intensity of her tongue. Jade moaned around her clit before standing up to catch a look at her girlfriend's composure. She looked irritated that Jade had stopped and just as she was going to protest, Jade pushed two fingers into her slick (and yes, very wet) entrance. "Fuck.." The latina moaned, cussing slightly as Jade picked up the speed and her thumb pressed down onto the girls clit. By now, Tori was sat up slightly, her hands supporting her weight. The girl was just about to find her release when Jade pulled out, hoisted the girls legs around her waist and began to hungrily kiss the girls mouth. She didn't protest much, just moaning slightly into Jade's mouth. As Jade worked her mouth down the girls neck, Tori pulled her shirt off which revealed a plain white bra. Jade took no time in removing it, which in turn revealed both of the latina's nipples to be erect. Tori unhooked her legs and stood leaning against the kitchen counter, still kinda recovering from what took place in-between her legs. She took a moment to take in her girlfriends naked body. No matter how many times she'd seen Tori naked, she somehow managed to get more and more beautiful each and every time. Her chest flushed a crimson red as Tori become aware of Jade's hungry gaze. "Don't be shy, Vega, You're fucking beautiful." Tori then bit her lip, smiling at her girlfriends words. She watched as Jade kicked off her high heels (literally, they found their respected places across the room) and peeled off her dress, throwing it to the pile of clothes in the kitchen. Now Jade was just left with a bra and matching panties as well as her fish net stockings. Her hands found there way to Tori's waist and she pulled the latina in for another kiss, this time more soft and romantic. It left Tori breathless and begging for more. Jade pulled back, causing Tori to pout her lips and make those adorable little doe eyes. It didn't have an effect on Jade though, somehow she'd become immune to it. She grabbed Tori's hand and started to pull her upstairs which resulted in a very confused Tori. "Where are we going now?" Jade smirked and hushed her girlfriend. "If you thought that was all you were getting, you're very very mistaken." Tori gulped again, her insides doing flips all around the joint. That's when Tori knew that she was indeed going to have a very good first Halloween.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and suggestions. Keep em' comin. Enjoyyyyyy!**_

* * *

_**Stuck in the moment,  
Caught in an instant,  
Seconds are eternity.  
But filled with nothin' but pleasure,  
That's what it is girl, When you play this game with me.**_

Jade led Tori straight to her bedroom, which Tori had secretly decorated with black candles (which were obviously Jade's favourite). Jade sat now, straddling her girlfriends waist as she looked around the room. Tori really had put a lot of effort into the whole decorations thing, but that wasn't really what Jade meant by showing her Halloween. For most of their relationship, the sex had just been what Jade classed as 'normal'. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, you know. And that's what Jade wanted to show Tori – her _other _side. Naturally, Jade was nervous. The last thing she wanted to do was scare her girlfriend away. So she decided to slowly but surely introduce Tori to it all. The world of hand cuffs and blindfolds. "You've done well, Vega." Tori sat up slightly, to place a light kiss onto Jade's mouth. Jade pulled back, smirking as her girlfriend pouted. "Patience, baby." Jade leant and placed a hungry kiss onto the latina's mouth before getting off the bed and making her way out of the room. Tori was confused as to why Jade was leaving – especially when she was still writhing with sexual tension. Tori however, decided to take advantage of her girlfriend's lack of presence. She laid back, hands wondering from her chest, down her exposed stomach and between her slits. Her eyes shut closed as her fingers worked around, moaning lightly as the all familiar feeling of bliss spread through her stomach. Jade meanwhile walked down stairs, grabbing a sip of wine (or what was left of it considering Tori knocked it off the counter) before making her way over to the bag she dropped at Tori's front door. In the midst of everything earlier, Tori hadn't taken notice of the 'suspicious' package Jade had bought with her. Jade grabbed the backpack and made her way back up to Tori's room. Vaguely, she could hear slight muffled noises. She smirked to herself, tiptoeing her way to the latina's door way. Obviously Tori was too far into it to even realise her girlfriend was leant in the door frame, her eyes watching the whole act. The girls back was arched, a hand working on her clit and the other working on her now Eiffel Tower high nipples. Jade stood for a while, biting her bottom lip and watching her girlfriend get herself off. After a minute or so, Jade cleared her throat – earning a very surprised and embarrassed look on Tori's face. "Need some help?" It wasn't that Jade didn't do it for Tori, it was the fact that she did something and then left her right in the middle, at the point where her body just ached to be touched. Jade let out a laugh, before throwing the backpack onto the girls bed. "I'm sure you could finish it off.." The girl smirked, before pushing the latina onto her back, straddling her girlfriends hips. "Hm.. I could.. or I could do something else.." Tori's hips bucked in annoyance, hoping Jade would just go back to fucking her before she lost her mind. "What would something else be?.." Tori trailed her fingers up the sides of Jade's thighs, moving her hands around to her ass which she gave a slight squeeze. Jade squealed in response. "Someone's eager, aren't they?" The girl nodded slightly, biting her lower lip. "Well lucky for you, I've got some things I want to try out.." Eagerly (as in a kid in a candy store) Tori nodded her head, agreeing to anything – she didn't care what it was, just as long as it involved Jade being naked and Tori having her all to herself.

* * *

She leant down and placed a hungry kiss onto Tori's mouth, pulling back on her bottom lip. Tori lay there, watching her girlfriend as she grabbed a backpack (which again, she hadn't noticed courtesy of her busy hands). She frowned slightly, causing Jade to grin. "Ah, black bag of mystery. This is what Halloween is all about, Tor." Now the girl was slightly anxious. Knowing Jade though, whatever was going to be in the bag was going to (at the end of the day) be fucking hot. Jade pulled the zip, ushered for Tori to close her eyes and pulled out the first item. "Hands above your head." Tori complied, moving her hands to the position needed and she felt a fabric tie her wrists together. This, weirdly, made Tori even wetter. Tori was well aware that Jade had a whole other side to her in terms of sex, it was something that Beck had warned her of. But Jade being the best girlfriend in the world, stuck to what Tori was comfortable with. It wasn't a secret though that Tori had that side too, but she was just.. shy, that's all. Jade had slowly been making her more comfortable with cussing (both in bed and out of bed) and even made her more comfortable to PDA. Jade started to kiss down both of the girls now erect arms, down to her neck which caused Tori to moan in frustration. Jade grinned to herself, grabbing another item from the bag. Tori's eyes were still closed shut, meaning that the next item to put on would be another surprise. Jade ordered Tori to sit her head up slightly, again she complied, and another piece of fabric was tied to her, this time covering her eyes. It was slightly disorienting for Tori when she did open her eyes, because all she could see was pitch black (courtesy of the lack of room light and the blindfold). Jade took a moment to look at her girlfriend, who was now practically bound. She trailed her hands down the latina's chest, stomach and then dragged two fingers through the slits, smirking at what she found. "Who knew little Vega would get turned on by being all bound up." Nervously, Tori let out a slight laugh. "That's all you.." Jade smirked, licking the juices from her fingers before she hummed silently to herself. She then got off the bed, loving the fact that Tori was unable to see (or touch) her. "So-" Jade placed a finger to Tori's mouth before returning to pacing around the room. "Your job is to sit and listen, okay?" The girl nodded, biting her lip slightly. Jade unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the ground. Next to go were her panties, which too fell to the ground. "Think of this like.. a punishment, with an all glory prize at the end." By the tone of Jade's voice, Tori could know that what was about to come next would indeed drive her insane. Jade laid next to Tori, one hand propping her up for support and the other was trailing circles on the latina's flat and exposed stomach. Her breath was caught in her throat as she felt Jade's fingers reaching ever so closely to her nether-regions, followed by a sigh as they moved back up to her chest. Jade smirked, laying flat on her back with her eyes closed. "Remember – just listen and if you say anything, there won't be a reward." Internally, Tori let out a huge groan, just wishing she could see what Jade looked like.. wishing she could at least touch her. But nope. That was snatched out of her hands and now all she could do was sit back and wait to see what exactly her girlfriend had in store for her.

Jade's hands made their first stop at her nipples, her fingers lightly running over them, tugging here and there. A moan developed in Jade's throat, her back slightly arching. It didn't take much for Jade to get off, especially not after seeing her girlfriend tied up like that. It took Tori a moment to realise what was happening. When she did realise what was happening, she mentally slapped herself. Why did she have to get all finger happy earlier? She took a moment to compose herself before she continued doing what Jade had asked – just to listen. Jade moved her hands from her breasts, down her stomach (which gave her goosebumps – her stomach was a sensitive area) and then down to her nether-regions. A hand returned to her nipples, where she tugged at them, again making a moan rise from her throat. Her spare fingers began rubbing her clit, squeezing and pressing it gently until it rose. She moaned and cussed slightly under her breath. "Fuck.. Tori.." Now, Tori's hearing wasn't the best but when she heard her name come out of Jade's mouth, she just about lost the plot. Tori tried her best to regain her composer, holding onto every fibre to not magically rip through the fabric binding her wrists and taking her girlfriend then and there. Jade worked her fingers faster on her clit, loud moans escaping her mouth. She bit down as hard as she could on her lower lip, almost drawing blood as she worked her fingers more. Tori sat like a deer in headlights, trying to control her own urges to touch herself – or worse, make a noise. Her fingers moved from her clit to her entrance, where she began to pump her fingers fast, biting on her lip again (this time drawing blood). It didn't take long before she felt her walls slightly tighten, a loud moan escaped her mouth and she began to come down from her high. Tori was very sure that she was now beyond soaked, probably making puddles. After regaining her composure, Jade bought her fingers to Tori's mouth, which gladly sucked the juices off. She then removed the latina's blind fold before smirking slightly. "How was that for you?" Tori bit her lip slightly, taking in her girlfriend's post-orgasm glow. "That was.. surprisingly hot." Jade grinned down at her girlfriend before she placed a heated and hungry kiss onto the latina's mouth. Her spare hand then loosened the fabric vice from Tori's wrists. Tori bought her hands down to caress Jade's face. "Do I get my reward now?" Tori playfully pouted, whilst Jade smirked. "Spread em' babe."


End file.
